Alliances to Spellbind
by Hatafutte Hetalia Axis Powers
Summary: What happens when, after Voldemort's final death, the APH men and women, still growing up at this time, get their acceptance into Hogwarts? Rated T for language and gore, some sexual content, no actual sex .
1. Character List

_Alliances to Spellbind_

Harry Potter and Hetalia Axis Powers crossover. Hetalia characters in Harry Potter realm. It is after Voldemort's final death (the 7th book), so Neville is the Herbology professor.

And the spider silk wand element was a copyright of **myself**. As far as I know, JK Rowling has not used spider silk in wands. If you write an HP fan fiction or a crossover of HP, please credit me or at least ask to use the spider silk if you would like.

Rated T.

* * *

><p>Character information:<p>

Name: Alfred Jones (America)  
>Age: 11<br>Wand: Cherrywood, 12 inches, phoenix feather

Name: Arthur Kirkland (England)  
>Age: 11<br>Wand: Yew, 13 inches, spider silk

Name: Basch Zwingli (Switzerland)  
>Age: 11<br>Wand: Oak, 9 and one half inches, dragon heartstring

Name: Elise Zwingli (Liechtenstein)  
>Age: 10 (Not ready yet)<br>Wand: Yew, 7 and three quarters inches, unicorn tail (Will receive when of age)

Name: Antonio Carriedo (Spain)  
>Age: 11<br>Wand: Oak, 8 inches, unicorn tail

Name: Lovino Vargas (South Italy)  
>Age: 11<br>Wand: Cherrywood, 16 inches, spider silk

Name: Feliciano Vargas (North Italy)  
>Age: 11<br>Wand: Cherrywood, 16 inches, unicorn tail

Name: Francis Bonnefoy (France)  
>Age: 11<br>Wand: Rosewood, 17 inches, spider silk

Name: Matthieu Williams (Canada)  
>Age: 11<br>Wand: Maplewood, 12 inches, spider silk

Name: Yao Wang (China)  
>Age: 11<br>Wand: Maplewood, 11 and a half inches, spider silk

Next chapter shall be the start.  
>More characters to come, but the story centers around this bunch.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_Alliances to Spellbind_

Chapter one.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland, Basch Zwingli, and Yao Wang are not the type to usually hang out together. The British boy, Arthur, with thick eyebrows was more of a loner- Not by will, but he was sort of used to it. He hated to be alone, but the emerald eyed English boy always was. The Swiss lad, Basch, was just a territory hog. He hated people touching his things, or on his property without permission. If his papa would let him have a gun, he'd shoot them. The Chinese youth, Yao, was a cute yet mature little boy. He loved Hello Kitty, and he loved Chinese sweets. All soon to be the sweet, innocent age of 11, they never would hang out.<p>

That is, until August 1st. Basch and Yao got the same letter the same day.

Their Hogwarts acceptance letters.

The only reason Yao got it before his actual birthday was because the term would have already started. Since Arthur was the only other one they knew that had one, they decided to accompany him on his trip to Diagon Alley.

In Ollivander's, they were receiving their wands.

"Ah, Basch, I think I have got the perfect one…" Ollivander pulled a wand from the shelf after measuring the three. "Here we are. Oak, 9 and one half inches long, the magical core being a dragon heartstring. Just give it a wave."

Basch, raising a blonde eyebrow, spoke. "It's not going to explode on me, is it, der Alte [old man]?"

"Not at all, young one."Basch sighed and did as told. It gave off a gentle shower of green sparks, signaling that it was his.

"The wand chooses the wizard." He boxed it up, picking another for Yao. "Lets try this one. Cherrywood, 13 inches, spider silk." Yao waved it, and it blew out smoke.

"Umm… I do not think this one is for me, aru!" Yao raised a black eyebrow. Before the wand exploded, he dropped it in the wrinkled hand that was the wand shop owner's.

"Lets try this then, young one. Maplewood, 11 and a half inches, spider silk."Yao waved it. A gentle shower of golden sparkles came out. Boxing it up for Yao, Ollivander turned for a final wand. "Ah, young Mister Kirkland… It seems like just earlier I was giving you your mother's wand." He chuckled.

"I remember Mother bringing me down here one year to get her wand fixed. Maplewood, 12 inches, and a dragon heartstring, if I'm not mistaken." The Brit chuckled, smiling softly.

"Ah, excellent memory, Arthur. Lets see… Ah! Perfect. Try this, Mister Kirkland. Yew, 13 inches, spider silk." Ollivander handed it to the Brit. The blonde waved it, receiving a gentle shower of bright red sparks.

"Perfect." Was the unison response of both wand maker and new wizard. Boxing it up for Arthur, the British boy offered to pay for all three, to which the Muggleborn Yao graciously thanked and accepted, and the half Muggle Basch accepted with a slight huff, but inwardly he was grateful. Having gotten all but their books, Arthur led the Swiss and the Chinese boys to the bookshop- The ever crowded Flourish and Blotts. Squeezing their way in, they got their books, which all three chipped in for a three-way payment.

"Alright! Feli, look, they got chocolate! A hero's gotta have his chocolate ice cream!" A familiar, American accented voice was cheering from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. With an aggravated sigh, Arthur recognized the blonde American to be one Alfred Jones. Feliciano Vargas was next to him, the same calm, adorably naïve expression on his face.

"Veh~… I see! I want pasta though… I'll deal with vanilla, then!" The Italian paid for a vanilla cone, and the American paid for a chocolate.

"Yo, Lovino! You're not gonna have any?" The darker haired Italian scoffed.

"As if I'd want any- There's no tomato!""But try it Fratello~!" Feliciano made Lovino try a bite.

"It's good but I just want a tomato!" Lovino licked it off of his lip.

Soon enough, a certain blonde that both group of three wanted to see was all alone with Toris Laurinaitis, both of them carrying their things- Feliks Łukasiewicz.

"Like, Toris, look! Arthur, Basch, Alfred, Feli, Lovi, and Yao!" Feliks ran over, the two groups meeting up as well. All three were standing outside the ice cream parlour.

"What kind of wand do you have, Alfred?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at the blonde American, who was stuffing his face with the ice cream.

"Cherrywood, 12 inches, phoenix feather! Just like a hero's!"

Feliks and Toris face palmed. "We forgot to get our wands!" Was the response from the Lithuanian and the Pollock. And the rest of the eight all face palmed.

"Lets go." All eight traveled back toward Ollivander's Wand Shoppe.

"Ah, I remember your mother, Mister Łukasiewicz. Her wand, too. Supple, good for Transfiguration… She's now a registered Animagus, is she not?"

The pure-blood Pollock grinned. "Yes sir!" Toris trembled, afraid that because he was just a Muggle-born, he'd be treated badly- He had no idea about Yao being the same, or Feliciano and Lovino being also Muggle-borns.

"Don't tremble, little one." Ollivander smiled kindly, taking Feliks and Toris's measurements. Going to his shelves, he started to ponder. "Ah, I was somewhat dreading you coming, Mister Łukasiewicz. It's always your family I have a hard time looking for… Maybe this time it shall be easier, hm?" He chuckled, Feliks just pouting a bit to the turned back. "Ah, lets try this…" He handed a wand toward the Pollock. "Holly wood, 9 inches, spider silk core."

Giving it a wave, Feliks almost danced around when it just gave off a shower of green sparks. "The Łukasiewicz Luck has, like, changed!" He grinned.

Ollivander chuckled. "Indeed it has, Feliks." He boxed it and went to find one for Toris, who was nervous that it wouldn't work or his letter was simply a cruel joke.

"Lets try this, young one… Hawthorn wood, 11 inches, a dragon heartstring." Ollivander handed it over to Toris, who waved it with a trembling hand, only to sigh in relief when it gave a shower of golden sparks. Boxing it, Ollivander smiled. "A good wand, Mister Laurinaitis. Flexible, good for defense and Charms." Feliks paid for both, Toris thanking him quietly.

"Now we all should have everything." Was Arthur's reply, after they sat down near the entranceway.

"Alright!" Alfred and Feliks cheered, giving high fives to each other. The Vargas brothers sat together, of course, Feliciano grinning and Lovino pouting as usual. Toris was trembling, but it was getting better, he was more nervous than anything. Yao was sitting next to Arthur, smiling and hugging onto his Hello Kitty plushie. Basch was sitting next to Toris, steely as ever.

"Say, Alfred, Arthur, Feliks…" Basch began to talk. Everyone got silent.

"Like, yes?" Feliks blinked, looking at him.

"What's with that whole Harry Potter legend?"

All of the pure-bloods in their group silenced. Feliciano, Lovino, Basch, Yao, and Toris blinked, staring at the now quieted Alfred, Arthur, and Feliks.

"Well?" Ever since Voldemort's true death, half Muggle families kept the famous Harry Potter a secret. No half Muggle child knew of the famous ravenette.

"Well… Umm, we can't really explain… Ask your father, Basch." Arthur muttered. Alfred, Feliks, and Arthur gave each other a glance.

* * *

><p>Ooh~ Cliffy!<p> 


End file.
